Canada's Three Stressful Days
by Jetfires girl
Summary: What started out as a "normal" visit from america turns into a very stressfull three days for canada when russia decides to come over the same time as alfreds "surprise" decides to show up. RusxCan mentioned UsxUk
1. Day 1 begans

Yay mah third hetalia story!

Ok this story was inspired by a roleplay me and mah friend have been doing for almost four days non-stop XD.

So yeah enjoy the story X3

Rating might go up cuz of later chappies... but there will be NO SMUT... well maybe alittle ;3

Pairings: UsxUk, RusxCan

_Italics means their talking in their heads 83_

DISCLAIMER: I donts own Hetalia

…

So far today has been a normal day for Matthew. He got out of bed early, took a shower and brushed his teeth, made pancakes and gave half to Kumakuji, and then go to work.

That was his schedule, what he does every day in the morning. But today is different, today… Alfred comes over. At least once a month, if he remembers, he visits him. It's like Matthew equivalent to having a period… comes once a month, stays for three to four days, in total agony for those days, headaches come and go in waves, you don't want to get out of bed, you just want to lock yourself in the bathroom and sit on the toilet and hope it goes away faster, and then when it's gone you've ruined a couple of your underwear. Yes, that does describe a visit from Alfred.

He had just called Matthew a few hours ago telling him he had a surprise for him. When Alfred says he has a surprise… you naturally expect the worst. The surprise is probably stupid, annoying, a waste of time, trash, or all of the above. Not only was today going to be awful but today Ivan was supposed to be coming over today.

Ivan and he had only been dating for three months now so they were still new in their relationship. But still, Ivan has been going over to his house ever since they started dating. Ivan was his equivalent to his maple… tastes amazing, can never get enough, good on everything, and you get sad when it's gone. Matthew really did love Ivan; he never really did understand why he always had to leave after a curtain amount of days. But that reason came one time Ivan decided to stay one more night.

He and Ivan were cuddling on the couch watching some hockey. Matthew had been going on and on about how no one can ever match him in hockey. Ivan just agreed with him because he had never seen anyone this into a sport other then around the time when the Olympics, the Winter Olympics, or the World Cup are going on. They both were just… well… talking, when through the window in comes Belarus, welding her knife, screaming at Ivan for being with Matthew and then tried to kill Matthew.

From then on Ivan only stayed three to four days at Matthews house that that little 'incident' wont happen again.

So at the moment, Matthew was preparing for a visit from both Alfred and Ivan.

"_Today is going to be a long, stressful day…"_Matthew sighed.

Shortly after that there was a couple of knocks on his door followed by yelling.

"HEY MATT IT'S ME OPEN UP"

Matthew sighed again.

The urge not to open the door was great. But he knew if he ignored him he would find a way in and then he would complain to him about not letting him in and, from past experience, complain about how he got hurt curling in from where ever he got into the house from.

So with another sigh he walked over to the door and let him in. He was greeted with a bear hug and then threw his bags onto the floor.

"Hey Mattie, wassup I hope your reading for the most epic three night of your life"

"Yip, really looking forward to you trashing my house"

"Hey cut that sarcastic crap k, I know you love your big brother coming over and bringing his awesome videogames and movies but it's not me who's staying and these aren't my bags"

"… ah… what"

"Well Mattie… you might want to sit down for this"

So closing the door, they both walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. Alfred started to eat the little snacks Matthew had made before hand for the impending visit from two people that shouldn't even be on the same continent together.

"Well Mattie… me and Arthur wanted to tell you this… heck we wanted to tell everyone but… you know with all the drama goin on we really didn't even have time to tell anyone really"

"Al if you got something say-"

"Me and Arthur had a son"

Silence.

Did he just hear him right? Did he say they had a son?

"Wait, how-"

"We kept him in England so that way we knew he would be safe for awhile but now that world has cooled off a bit me and Arthur want to have some "alone" time and we cant get that while he's around sooo"

"No"

"I didn't even say anything"

"No"

"Oh come on Mattie"

"Hell no"

"Please"

"Hell no"

Alfred then began to pout.

"NO"

"Oh COME ON"

"No"

Matthew knew where this was going and also it explained why he had been so insistent on wanting come so early. Alfred wanted him to technically babysit his son.

Ok if it was anyone else's child he would have been fine with it… but this is the spawn of ALFRED, of AMERICA, it was already bad enough with just one of him running around and now there are TWO. Not only that but it's combined with the DNA of Arthur… does someone out there really hate the world that much. Did some one want the world to end this quickly and painfully?

"Hey it's not all that bad"

"But why couldn't you just have told me over the phone"

"Cuz you would've said no"

"Oh maple… Alfred why… never mind, so… where is he"

"Hehe, he's just outside I'll go get him"

And so with that he went outside. Matthew had a feeling this going to be the worst three days of his life.

…

So there the first chappie ^^

So who is America's son and when does Russia come in… and what will happen O3O

Please review and leave your comments about mah story so this story can be epic… please.


	2. The Son

Yaaaay a new chappie X3

Man, just think… if all goes well next week I may be going to college in May DX IT'S NERVE RACKING

_ITALICS MEAN THEY TALK IN THEIR HEADS_

Disclaimer: I donts own hetalia OR america's and arthurs son

anywhoooooo STORY TIME

…

Matthew waited patiently for Alfred to come back inside with is son, whom he realized just a few minutes ago he would be "baby-sitting" for three days.

Matthew sighed heavily. Kumajiro, who had been lying in the kitchen waiting for someone to feed him, came into the living room where Matthew then placed him in his lap.

"Who are you"

"I'm Canada, the that feeds you"

"Oh"

Satisfied with the answer, he fell asleep. Matthew just giggled. Kuma… whatever was such a lazy bear.

A few minutes later Alfred walked back inside with his son by his side.

"Mattie I want you to Ronald, Ronald this is your uncle Mattie"

"What's up"

Matthew was a little taken back by Ronald. I mean, he looked JUST LIKE ALFRED. If he didn't say 'hey here's mah son' you would have thought they were twins. I mean, he has the same looks as his father and, by the way he just greeted him, the same personality. But he had green eyes and a British accent, and the back bottom part of his hair was dyed black.

"Well don't cause to much trouble for your uncle… well, see ya"

"Wait A-Alfred"

"What Mattie"

"He can't stay"

"And why can't he"

"Uh… w-well… "

"Come on Mattie… tell me"

"Uh… w-well you s-see, Ivan is s-suppose to be coming today"

Alfred stared at him for quiet awhile before speaking again.

"Wait… the commie bastard is coming over"

"D-don't call him that… and y-yes he is"

"Why"

He raised his voice a bit on that word. He was starting to look really angry. This frightened Matthew a little bit.

"W-well because… he… and I… are, w-well… dating"

…

…

…

…

Silence.

The silence is what Matthew feared the most from Alfred. All he did was stare at him with the look of shock on his face. To think, his baby brother was dating a psycho Russian commie that he hated so much.

Ronald just looked back and forth between his fuming father and his blushing uncle.

"Cool a gay uncle, sweet"

This made Matthew blush a little more. No one has ever said to him that his sexuality was "sweet". Sure his papa had always told him that being gay was a great thing… but this is France we're talking about here, anything sexual is a great thing for him. The compliment sat very uncomfortably in his stomach. He had known for a long time that he was attracted to guys and not girls. He guessed it came from living with men, and France, almost his entire life. Alfred actually didn't know he was gay until about a month ago. He thought that it was cool and he was ok with who he was… he also made the comment that any guy that tries to do harm to his little baby brother was going to die a horrible, grotesque, death. I bet you anything that he did not expect that his brother would one day end up dating Ivan.

Alfred put his hand over his mouth and began to pace the living room. He really didn't want his brother dating a psycho, but he really didn't want Matthew mad at him for judging him on who he wants and wants not to date. With a sigh of defeat he turned to his brother.

"Ya know what… I'm ok with it"

Now it was Matthew's turn to be in shock. Did he really say that it was OK that he was dating Ivan… dating RUSSIA of all people?

"R-really Al… you don't mind"

"Nope, it's not my job to tell you who you can and cant date"

"Y-your not mad at me"

"Nope, I'm glad you found someone to be with… even if he's a crazy Russian commie"

Matthew hopped out of his seat and gave Alfred big bear hug, probably tighter then the hug he received from Alfred.

"Hey… it's ok… really… let of me please"

"Oh sorry"

At this point, Ronald had found himself lounging on the second sofa that was in the living room enjoying the show between his father and his uncle.

A few moments later Alfred left and Matthew was left alone with Ronald.

"S-so Ronald… tell me a-a little about yourself"

"Hmmm… well I like to party a lot and flirt with a lot of girls"

"_Yip just like his dad"_

"You know on the way over my dad wouldn't shut up about you"

"R-really"

"Yeah, he told me you were pretty cool guy, you make great pancakes, and you're a really nice dude until hockey season came around and then your crazy and get pissed off more easily… whoa you have a polar bear! That's pretty awesome man"

Matthew looked over to Kumayoshi sleeping the armchair next to him. He wondered where he went after he was rudely pushed off his master's lap.

"D-did he say anything else about me"

"Hmmm… I think he said more but hey, I'm too young to remember everything"

He laughed a little after saying that and then began to munch on the snacks that were meant for Alfred and Ivan. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ronald asked him a question.

"By the way, why does my dad hate your boyfriend"

"Well… it's hard to explain but lets just say they disagree with a lot of things"

"Oh that's cool"

There was then a knocking on the door.

"Oh that must be Ivan"

Matthew said happily. Matthew knew that it was Ivan by the way the he knocked on the door. He got up and was about to go to the door when he looked back at Ronald.

"Oh promise me that you will do nothing to make him mad"

"Yeah yeah don't worry"

"I mean it"

Ronald rolled his eyes with a smile and then mockingly makes an oath.

"I, Ronald, promise not to upset uncle Matts Russian boyfriend"

And with that Matthew walked over to the door only hoping that all hell doesn't brake loose when he lets Ivan into the house.

…

So what do ya'll think about Ronald, eh?

You know… America would name his son Ronald for obvious reasons. X3

Please review so I know if you like this or not… please


	3. Ivan

URRRGGG talk about a writer's block XP…

anywho soooooo sorry for not updating soon… I've been goin through a bunch of stuff and I still need to fix the pants on mah prussia cosplay XP guess I'm canada until they're fixed… which isn't bad I love canada to death omg X3

ANYWHO… on wit the story and I own NOTHING... Ronald was mah friends idea and I love it X3

…

Matthew walked over to the door, glancing one last time over to the living room where Ronald sat. He took a deep sigh and opened the door to let Ivan in.

"Hey there Ivan"

"Hello my little sunflower"

He pulled Matthew close and him a small chaste kiss before he moved to the living room. Matthew closed the door and made his way also to the living room only to run into Ivan's back. Matthew looked around Ivan to see that he and Ronald were staring at each other. Ivan had a small shocked look on his face while Ronald, of course, had a smirk on his face. Ronald didn't seem intimidated by Ivan what so ever; in fact, he had a look on his face that just screamed 'yeah I can totally beat your ass'. Ivan then looked back at Matthew.

"Matvey… what is THAT"

"Um… that's my n-nephew"

"Wait… I thought that America was with England"

"He is"

"Then… how was he conceived?"

"…"

At that statement, even Ronald had a shocked disturbed look on his face. The room stayed silent for a while until Ivan decided to break it.

"I don't like it"

Before Matthew could even talk Ronald spoke up.

"Hey I'm not an It my name is Ronald"

"And I still don't like you"

Ivan said with that smile of his. Matthew at this point was very nervious.

"well… um… Ivan why don't you s-sit down and I'll go get us some more snacks alright"

He practically dragged Ivan to the couch and ran to the kitchen not even bringing the snack tray with him.

Ivan sat there on the couch, confused for a second then turned his attention to Ronald. Ivan already didn't like him. Just the fact that he was related to a certain American made him not like him more. Though Matthew was one exception. Ronald then started… giggling. Now this was truly pissing him off. He wanted to spend time with Matthew, not babysit the spawn of America and England. He decided to tune him out and think of something else… so he thought of Matthew. He did truly love him and wanted be with him. He then thought about the many dates they had been on that ended so wonderfully, how soft his hair was, his beautiful eyes, and his laugh. Yes, these past few months have been great.

"So your Russian… sweet"

Ivan glared darkly at Ronald. He really truly hated him. Yet, Ronald did not seem phased what so ever. His glare quickly turned into that same 'innocent' smile.

" You seem to be old enough to some responsibility… why don't you leave and don't come back, da?"

"Why and miss out on the fun… and I can't"

"And why is that"

"'Cuz if I leave mum will get pissed and I don't want to hear that… and what's with the sudden smile… you gonna kill me or something"

"It is a high possibility"

"Ha… I'd love to see you try"

…

In the kitchen, Matthew was freaking out. He didn't know what to make for snacks and he didn't want to go back into the living room because the aura of death was strong in there. All he wanted was to spend some time with Ivan that's all… was that too much to ask for. He paced in the kitchen for a while trying to calm himself down when he heard a loud crash come from the living room. He ran in to see Ivan holding Ronald by his hair and he on the ground and also on the ground was a broken vase that held roses in them that he got from France for his birthday.

"What's going on in here"

Ivan then turned and looked at him, still holding Ronald by the hair.

"He called me fat"

"I don't care your breaking things and your fighting in my house this is exactly what I was fearing you all are going to fight, and break things and-"

Before he finished he fainted to the ground. Ivan then let go of Ronald's hair and ran to Matthews's side. He then knelt down next him gently lifted him up.

"Matvey…"

"Is uncle matt ok"

"I'm going to take to his bed room… you stay here and clean this up"

"Why do I have to do it"

"Because you broke it"

And with that he went upstairs to Matthew's bedroom and Ronald was left to clean up the mess of vase.

"Wait… he was the one that broke it"

…

THERE YOU GO… sorry if it was too short I'll make the next one longer I promise.

And I promise I'll update soon I promise.

So please don't hate me.

Btw your reviews are wonderful and help me to keep goin… the more the sooner 83


	4. Day 1 ends

Yay a new chappie ^^

This chappie has fluff and pov's change alot

I don't own Hetalia or Ronald

…

It was dark and quiet. My head felt really bad and I felt a little nauseous. I felt warm and comfortable. Like arms were wrapped around me. I opened my eyes a little… it was nighttime already? I opened my eyes a little more to see that they're arms around me, and more to my liking, they were Ivan's. Though my back was facing him, I snuggled closer to Ivan and in response he held me closer… that made my heart melt. I looked towards the clock on my nightstand to see that it was only 11:35pm. Had I really been out for that long? Suddenly all the memories that had happened that day came rushing back to me. Right then only one question was in my mind… where was Ronald.

Much to my dislike, I left Ivan's warm arms and went to my guest bedroom to see if he was in there. I crept down the hallway to make sure that if he were asleep I wouldn't wake him. I got to the door and opened it slightly and sure enough he was there fast asleep in the bed. I smiled to myself while I closed the door. I walked down stairs and into the living room to see that everything was back in its place and a new vase was holding my roses I got for my birthday. I smiled again knowing Ivan must have been treating Ronald like a slave to get every thing back the way it was. I wish I could have seen that.

I went to the kitchen to get a snack. The only thing I had eaten the entire day were the snacks I made. Passing the dinning table I see Kumatoshi setting in one of the chairs… asleep. I just giggle and grab a banana. After peeling it I walk out to my back porch and sit on a bench I have out there. The moon was full and there was a slight breeze rolling though. The summer air had a slight chill to it, which made it really calming, especially with the day he had had.

I finished my banana and began to daydream… the next thing I know I'm about to fall asleep again. It felt really nice outside. When all of a sudden arms wrap around me.

…

Matvey's bed was really comfortable. I always had a good night sleep when I was at his house. My bed at my house was comfortable too and I would love to bring Matvey over to my house were we can spend time together there. Unfortunately, that dream is impossible with Natalia around. I tell her time and time and time again that we will never be married and that she is my little sister and that is how I love her… like a sister. Why won't she get that through her head?

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I realize that Matvey was no longer in my arms. He must have woken up. I get up from his bed and make my way down stairs. I check the living room to find he was not in there. I check the kitchen and only find his bear sleeping in one of the chairs around the dinning table. I look out the window to see Matvey starting to fall a sleep outside. I smile and quietly make my way behind him. I then wrap my arms around him. I seemed to have startled him. I lean down and whisper in his ear.

"You might catch a cold if you fall asleep out here Matvey"

"I-Ivan did I wake you when I left"

"Nyet, I woke up a little after," Ivan said while moving around the bench to sit next to him. He wrapped arm over Matthews shoulder and pulled him close. He kissed the top of his head and look at the moon.

"It is beautiful tonight, da"

"Oui, it is"

"But not as beautiful as you, my sunflower"

Matthew blushed covered his entire face. He loved it when Ivan gave him complements like that. Hell, he was just absolutely madly in love with the Russian currently holding him close.

Ivan then lifted Matthews face up to his and kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle, not rushed. The soft kiss then turned into a passionate one, which turned into a make-out session that Matthew absolutely loved.

…

It was really quiet in my uncle's house. After that Russian boyfriend of his ordered me around like a slave I got to kick back on the sofa and watch TV for the rest of the day. I got bored after a while so I went up to the guest bedroom and played on my ds for… hours I think. I even got bored with that so I went to bed.

I was a sleep for a while… until I woke up. Nothing really woke me up I just woke up and had a starring contest with the ceiling. Of course, the ceiling won, but then I heard footsteps outside my door. I closed my eyes but left them open a little to see who was coming in through the door. Uncle Matt then opened my door and looked in. I guess he thought I was fast a sleep cause all he did was smile and close the door… I knew he liked me.

I went back to starring at the ceiling and soon enough I felt sleep come on to me. I was about to fall a sleep when I heard heavy footsteps walk pass my door. I guess no one can sleep to night. I hop out of bed, pull on a shirt and walk down stairs. I walk to the kitchen and see some bananas sitting on the counter so I grab one and start eating it. I then see that the back door is open so I walk over to close it. I was about to close it but then I saw my uncle and his boyfriend practically eating each other's mouths. I leaned against the door and how pretty the night was. There was a nice breeze rollin by too.

"Who are you"

My uncles bear freakin startled be to death making me scream a little and lose my balance against the door, which in turn made me fall onto the deck, which scared my uncle who screamed and his boyfriend a little shocked but then I felt the glare. He doesn't scare me, why does he still glare at me. I pick myself up and look over to them. My uncle had huge blush on his face. My uncle was such a girl.

"Oh don't mind me I was just enjoying the night"

"H-how long have you been standing there"

"For a while I guess, but then your bear startled me and I fell… aww my banana is ruined"

Matthew just shook his head and stood up.

"I think it's time we all went back to bed"

Soon they all were back to bed.

…

I hope this was at least a little longer then the last one… I'm sorry if it isn't.

Well day two is the next chappie. I hope ya'll stick around to read it ^^

Please review… I asked nicely 83


End file.
